Kieron's Silver Medal: Fruit Squash
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Written for LJ Member Gigitrek in response to a challenge on who would be Kieron's next relationship if John Paul wasn't on the scene for whatever reasons. Kieron x Niall


**Fruit Squash**

Kieron chuckled, arm wrapped around the shoulders of his current lover. He couldn't call him the love of his life because the love of his life was John Paul McQueen, the boy he'd given up his priesthood for but lost in a terrible accident. Darren had set the dog on fire, a desperate attempt to save the dwindling pub but things hadn't gone to plan because Newt was, or rather Eli was trying to convince Newt to kill himself and Steph, John Paul, Craig, Lauren, Michaela, Sasha and Frankie had all perished in the badly planned stunt. Darren had tried saving them but it only resulted in painful scarring and a lot of jail time. Hollyoaks had lost6 students that day as well as two mothers. Tom and Charlie had both been given to Nancy's care till OB came for Tom. In Honesty there were both still morning that, and whilst they did love each other, a year after the fire, neither would really be over their lost love.

So the two men strolled along, Kieron with a tennis racket and his partner with a badminton racket and a bag of fruit. It was a game that Kieron had been taught by some of the older Priests in his younger days. "Nothing better than a nice game of Fruit Squash on a sunny day like this" Kieron grinned, gaining a chuckle and a playful nudge in the ribs. "You said it mate" They reached an open clearing in the park a short distance from the playground because they really didn't want to impression the kids... well, not much anyways. So they threw down the bag and unzipped their rackets, Kieron pulling off his hoodie and tossing it to sit besides the bag. "Ready?" He moved to stand a few feet from his accomplice, a playful smile on his lips as he bent forwards slightly, back arched. Niall rolled his eyes playfully and stooped to grab an orange from the bag with a sly smirk. "You push your arse out any further mate and Kris is gonna be running through those trees any moment" The hairdresser grinned, tossed the orange up and served to Kieron. The former Priest laughed, dived forwards and hit it back over an imaginary net. It lasted a couple of hits before Niall hit it a little harder than he really should of, causing it to burst against Kieron's racket and spraying his face. The ex-priest let his arms go slack, swinging the racket down as he wiped his arm over his face. Niall was bent over, heaving with laughter. "Oooh" He grinned playfully "Round one to the Hunk" He winked, reaching for a banana. With a grin he served again, only this time Kieron won the round as Niall dived out of the way of a third of the mushy banana that flew at his head. The next few rounds carried on much the same way, and Niall finally discovered why Kieron never used grapes or Kiwis. After several strawberries, apples and a few more bananas, Niall was in the lead.

"And the audience are sat, tense on the edge of their seats because it's all down to this. The match is over anyways and Niall is a sure fire win, but it'll be a tie if by some divine, godly intervention, a miracle even, if Kieron Hobbs Scores. Niall Rafferty , the stunning hunk is currently in the lead by 1 round and all that stands between a win and a tie is one small, tiny banana. Can he do it folks? Is it possible that this young English man becomes the next world champion, here at the 2020 olympics in Chester, the Champion of Fruit Squ.." Niall never did get to finish his little commentary because Kieron had grown bored of Niall having given him five minutes of commentary, a play by play of all thirteen rounds, a rundown of previous (non existing ) wins on Kieron's part and his own part and 

now, well now they were sprawled out of the grass, banana wedged between groin and thigh. Kieron smirked playfully at the man beneath him, breathless and flushed. Kieron grinned at Niall, a little unsure of how the other man would react but found Niall simply laughed and kissed the corner of his lips before trying to shove him off. They rolled over several times, Kieron reluctant to let go, and soon found himself again on top of the other.

"So... is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Cutesy little one shot Written for gigitrek. My entry to a challenge "Kieron's silver Medal" on an LJ JPKieron community

I saw the video and well.. yeah


End file.
